


First Dances

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, Wedding, smut in the honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know it’s tradition to have a first dance at your wedding right?”</p><p>or the one where James and Aleks have the first dance at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring all of my stories from 2013/2014 onto my new Ao3 account, so sorry for the slight spam!! Please enjoy this story and if you want you can follow me on tumblr: tronmor.tumblr.com :)

The upbeat music blared loudly in the Russians ears as he pulled at the sleeves of his jacket. Aleks knew beforehand that the arms of his suit were way too long, but of course the tailor said it would be fine.  His head swam with numerous thoughts and feelings as he sat at his table, alone. He didn’t really know where everyone had went, all he acknowledged was people talking about dancing then getting up with their respectable others. Of course James was nowhere to be seen.

His heart sped up as the joyous tunes came to a halt; the shaggy-haired brunette looked up from his hands with a confused expression painted on his face. The room had stopped dancing, some couples had even started heading back to their seats, thinking the music was over.

Aleks looked around frantically, for a desired face. He quickly spotted the bearded man as he was  strutting his way over to his table. James shot him a cheeky smirk as he finally made his way to the Russians’ side.

 “So you finally decided to show up?” Aleks says with a toss of his head.

James sighs loudly and leans over to Aleks, using his hand to jerk Aleks’ chin towards his face. Aleks looks deep into the other mans eyes, staring into the deep black holes, which seem to suck him in deeper and deeper, the longer he stared.

But he was quickly shaken out of his trance when James asked “wanna dance… Y’know it’s tradition to have a first dance at your wedding right?” James let out a nervous chuckle as he leaned back and rubbed the nape of his neck with his hand.

“I really don’t want to James; this isn’t a _‘traditional’_ wedding. Why should we stick to traditions?” James knew in advance that Aleks wouldn’t have wanted to dance so he quickly grabbed the younger man’s hand and pulled him up onto his feet and into his chest. “Too late” James whispered into his ear.

At this point everyone in the room was staring, wondering to themselves what was happening. Aleks Grudgingly walked behind James over to the dance floor, anxiously looking at the people around him.

“GO GET IT” a voice called from behind Aleks, not needing to turn around, they both already knew it was a certain bubbly Latino.

They arrived in the middle of the dance floor, just in time for the music to pick up tempo a little, all the guests and friends where forming a circle around the couple.

Butterflies flickered in Aleks chest as his breathing got heavy and his shoulders tensed up. He felt a hot breath on his neck and heard a quiet “relax” come out of the older man’s mouth.

“I can’t fucking dance James and you know that” Aleks tried as James snaked his arms around the others waist, causing Goosebumps to form on the Russians neck.

James ignored Aleks’ complaints and just pulled him closer. Aleks attempts once more “look everyone is watching, what if I mess up?”

James lets Aleks go and holds him at shoulder length, “Look Aleks, forget about everyone else, forget about your worries and your fears. Just live in the moment, we are supposed to be in love, try and act like it” The older man lets out a genuine laugh and adds “Let’s try this again”

Aleks smiles softly and nods. He sighs and closes his eyes and feels himself getting pulled in once more, arms going around his waist and a head on his shoulder. Aleks lifts his hands onto James’ shoulder and starts going along with the beat.

It didn’t take long for the two to get into the song, All Aleks could see…feel… sense; was James. His hands were gripping his jacket; his nostrils were filled with the unique scent of aftershave and shampoo.

 Aleks was totally and utterly consumed in the other man. Aleks lifted his head from James’ shoulder and stared into his eyes for what seemed like the thousand time, the world stopped moving and all that he could see was his lovers beautiful face, James shot him a smile and quickly glanced behind him. Of course what James found was everyone watching them, big smiles plastered on their faces.

Aleks saw James’ eyes looking down at his lips then felt James lean closer to plant a soft kiss onto his lips. Aleks could vaguely hear crowd cheers and hoots from all around him. James brings his hands to tenderly touch the younger’s shoulder, trailing his fingers down the brunette-man’s forearm, then bringing his fingers back up to grasp the back of the other man’s head, he pulls him in closer so Aleks could feel the others hot breath on his neck, but suddenly James lets the russian free to then bring his arm back around his waist, tugging him closer again.

He plants a gentle kiss onto Aleks neck, grasping Aleks’ shoulders as he then moves his hand up and down the Russians back, making circular motions. Aleks gasped at the tender sensation of his lovers embrace. Letting out a soft sigh; James pulls his head back and returns to staring deeply at Aleks.

James chuckled to himself, causing his partners eyes to glisten in curiosity. He leaned back in and whispered into Aleks’ ear…

“You should make the most out of today” James could practically feel the others eyebrows furrow at his comment.

“You won’t be able to walk right tomorrow.” 


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written with Beyondliddy!!!

Aleks pushes a stray dark hair out of his face as he crosses his arms, noting his surroundings once more. The black taxi was going at an average pace, with just a few road bumps stopping a faster approach to the unknown destination.

Aleks turns to look at the man right beside him, heart hammering against his will, any attempts to calm it going predictably wrong. Just looking at his smooth face, his pale pink lips, knowing what was coming..  _Literally_  and  _metaphorically_ , well, freaked him out to be honest.

He gulps, turning to look out the window now.

‘Nervous?’

The reassuring voice makes familiar bubbles and flutters in Aleks’ heart, but now with more of an edge, he bites his lip.

'I… I’m fine.’

His shaky response does not convince James, who moves to pull him into a comforting embrace. His breathing calms, and suddenly everything is clearer, all hints of blur gone from his vision. He can breathe deeply and begins to treasure the small, sweet moment.

But he can’t stop his heart fluttering like crazy at the lightest graze of the older man’s hand, even a look in his direction setting his cheeks ablaze. Could he even do this?

James nuzzles into the brunette boy’s soft hair; gently the bearded-man’s hand comes to rub Russian’s shoulder.

'I love you, you fucking idiot.’

The dark eyed man coons affectionately, his lips leaning down to touch the Russian man’s jaw, this sends a shiver down to his core, everything electrified and amplified in this simple moment.

However, when the heart slows down, time speeds up. Aleks found his shaky legs become more unstable as the car came to a stop, James still resting his head on Aleks’s shoulder, hand stroking his side, so naturally and sweetly, as if just touching him was something he couldn’t live without. Still cooning to him a bit, he Helps Aleks out of the small, warm car and into the dark, naturally chilly air.

Aleks leans into James’s chest instinctively, and James smirks at the innocent approach. He pulls his arm across Aleks’s shoulder lazily, leading him towards a small looking motel.

'What is this?’ Aleks asks in a small voice, his heart now being stabbed with ice, fearing what will come next.

'Just a motel we’re stopping at for tonight.’ James said simply, rubbing the smaller mans shoulder.

Aleks catches a flash of a white grin before he finds himself being pulled off the ground; he can’t help but let out a squeak as he is lifted bridal style into James’s arms. The warmth and closeness dilutes some of his ice like anxiety, but with each step his future becomes more final.

_Time also goes faster when you fear something coming._

Wait, up the stairs already? Did James even talk to the desk lady? Was he walking faster than usual.. Surely..

But before Aleks could wrap his head around the way time seemed to be shifting in and out of speeds, he gasped as he notes the giant shimmering golden sheets of the four poster bed in front of him. He sighs as he is dropped cautiously onto the fluffy sheets, letting go of his husbands comforting embrace.

'I… uh…’ Aleks’s mumbles, having no idea how to continue.

Be brave. He thinks to himself, stealing his nerves, James drops onto the bed as well, hands behind his head while his back is resting on the soft golden bed sheets.

_Actions speak louder than words_ , Aleks concludes as he gulps back his fears.

Moving his hand to wind its way up James’s side, he crawls over and plants a kiss onto the connecting skin of his neck and jaw, nipping at it tenderly.

'Hmm? really?’ James mutters, eyes fluttering open to assess the boy sitting above him, hands quickly making their way behind the younger brunettes head, entangling his fingers roughly in his hair.

'I.. Yeah..’ Aleks pants, he bites his lip as he is brought back down to the sheets, now below James.

'Are you sure?’ James asks teasingly, hand moving up the boy’s shirt, tracing and trailing irrelevant patterns onto his ivory skin.

'I.. I am..’ Aleks replies with a gulp, now blushing furiously.

'Say it then.’ James replies in a whisper, lips moving to below the other mans earlobe, tugging and nipping, elating gasps and sighs.

'I.. Want you to do me.. Gently.’ Aleks looks away to the locked door, not meeting his eyes with this embrassasing statement, the words sound forced and small.

'hmmmm’ Is the only reply encited by the man whose hands are now wondering below the belt.

Heart still racing, Aleks purses his lips as James tugs his belt off, pushing his knee’s up as he drags his jeans off.

Aleks, now regaining some composure, unbuttons his shirt and throws that to the floor as well.

James does the same to his own, and soon both men are naked, alone, on the bed.

_shit._

_No turning back now.._

Aleks’s mind is going five hundred miles an hour, he feels the older man’s body heat on his own, the sudden feeling of nakedness overcomes him, causing him to not know exactly where to look.

'Gently.’ James confirms, looking into Aleks’s eyes. Aleks replies only with a shaky jerk of a nod.

_gently._

James moves his Dick to enter Aleks, still looking at his cringing face to affirm comfortable consent. With a slow push, he fully enters, Aleks’s eyes slam shut as his expression becomes unreadable.

He pulls out slowly, grinding upwards as he moves his lips back to Aleks’s neck, gently nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin.

He pushes in again deeper, craving more of his body, hands grasping at his bony hips. Aleks lets out a groan of a mixture of pain and endurance, his wrists shaking delicately at his sides.

'Are you okay….’ James stops; looking down to his lover again.

'I’m fine… It’s fine…’ Aleks replies quietly, face still calm and steely.

James takes this affirmation and does not hold back his next thrust; he begins to move a bit faster, setting a steady timing.

'Uhh. annGh..’ The sounds Aleks makes on regular intervals arouse James to no end as he begins to pound harder into the small body beneath him, elating more noises from the latter.

'Ah.. Not.. AHH.. That hard!’ Aleks croaks, face flushed and full of pleasure, James ignores his pleas and leans his hand down to grasp his penis firmly And stroke it sensually.

'N…No! Wait! WAIT’

Aleks tries to keep his voice down, but fails miserably as James thrusts into his entrance roughly, grabbing his waist and pushing him down.

He pulls his legs further up as he goes to work, jackhammering him, enticing bitch like moans. Rubbing his dick faster, he pushes once more into Aleks, grinding into his prostate.

'I’m Cumming!’ A strangled groan is heard from below him, as white cum predictably covers the two males.

James grabs the boy’s hips again, pushing him onto his knees before pushing in and out and pounding into him from behind, he leaves a bite mark on his neck as he finishes into him.

'A-ALEKS!’

Aleks collapses onto the bed, panting and huffing; James falls down beside him, enjoying his aftershocks.

'That was amazing.’ Aleks mutters, awestruck.

James chuckles, kissing his lips gently one last time.

'Do you think you can still walk?’ James asks.

Le Fin.


End file.
